<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jos on vielä huominen by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571588">Jos on vielä huominen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FanFic100: Harry Potter [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Harry Potter, Age Difference, Fix-It, Harry on kuitenkin aikuinen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, lohturomantiikkaa, suuri ikäero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Silloin lakkasin huolehtimasta turhia, niissä muissa oli jo tarpeeksi.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>FanFic100-haasteeseen: 62. Kevät</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FanFic100: Harry Potter [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jos on vielä huominen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finin Carolynne haastoi mut vuonna 2010 kirjoittamaan Remus/Harrya siten, että Harry ei ajanutkaan Remusta pois Kuoleman varjelukset -kirjassa, vaan otti tämän mukaan hirnyrkkejä metsästämään. Ficin tapahtumat sijoittuvat vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU) eli kaikki ei ehkä tapahdu samalla tavoin tai samassa järjestyksessä kuin kirjoissa. Tämä ficci lähti vetämään joskus muinoin varsin hyvin ja sai kummallisen piirteen: se on kirjoitettu 1. persoonan imperfektissä ja näkökulma on Remuksen. Liukkaan alun jälkeen ficci jäi kuitenkin kesken suorastaan nolottavan moneksi vuodeksi, kunnes lopulta 2013 sain sen kunnialla loppuun. Toivottavasti se kestää lukemisenkin!</p><p>Kiitokset Lizille ja Jollelle beta-avusta &lt;3 On jossain välissä ollut muitakin esilukijoita, joiden nikkejä en enää muista. Kiitos kuitenkin myös heille!</p><p>Kuriositeettina mainittakoon että tämä ficci on tosiaan postattu ekan kerran 27.12.2013 ja se oli silloin 200. koskaan julkasemani Potter-ficci 8,5 ficcivuoden jälkeen, jei!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Telttakangas läpätti tuulessa. Nousin uupuneena kiristämään kiinnitysköysiä. Meidän olisi pitänyt nukkua sillä aikaa, kun toiset pitivät vahtia, mutta olimme vain tuijottaneet käsiämme ja koettaneet keksiä suunnitelmaa voittaa sota. Olimme turhautuneita, sillä oivallukset olivat karttaneet meitä. Emme olleet edes keksineet, minne siirtäisimme leirimme seuraavana aamuna.</p><p>Ulkona oli kirpakkaa. Hermione ja Ron hakivat suojaa kylmää vastaan vilttikerroksista. He istuivat, eivät aivan vierekkäin, mutta tarpeeksi likellä mahtuakseen samojen peitteiden alle ja pystyäkseen kuiskuttelemaan keskenään. Olimme käyneet Hermionen kanssa suojaustaiat läpi heti saavuttuamme metsään, olin jopa onnistunut opettamaan hänelle pari uutta — seikka, josta olin varsin ylpeä.</p><p>Muilla tavoin teltassa viettämämme aika oli osoittautunut vähemmän hyödylliseksi. Tuntui, että maailma oli pysähtynyt ja odotimme vain jotain tapahtuvaksi. Harha oli vaarallinen, sillä meillä ei ollut ikuisuuksia hirnyrkkien etsimiseen, ja mitä pidempään odotimme, sitä kireämmiksi välimme muuttuivat. Varsinkin Ron osoitti kärsimättömyyden merkkejä, jotka puolestaan hermostuttivat Harrya. Olin onnistunut toimimaan puskurina Hermionen rinnalla kaikki nämä viikot, mutta sananvaihto kävi kerta kerralta kipakammaksi.</p><p>Kun palasin takaisin sisälle, Harry makasi puoliksi pöydän päällä, poski vasten sen kantta, ja nukkui sikeästi. En raaskinut herättää häntä, joten yksinkertaisesti nostin hänet syliini ja kannoin hänet makuuhuoneeseen sijatulle laverille. Hän oli laihtunut, painoi tuskin mitään, ja hänen silmäluomensa värisivät, kun vedin peittoa hänen päälleen.</p><p>"Remus?"</p><p>"Tässä", vastasin ja puristin kevyesti hänen kättään. Hän tarttui siihen ja piteli sitä kylmissä sormissaan.</p><p>"Älä mene vielä", hän pyysi, ja minä jäin. Vasta kun Hermionen kosketus olallani herätti minut, tajusin nukahtaneeni Harryn viereen.</p><p>"On teidän vuoro", hän supatti.</p><p>Avasin jo suuni selittääkseni epäsoveliaan tilanteen, mutta hän taputti käsivarttani ymmärrys silmissään. Silloin lakkasin huolehtimasta turhia, niissä muissa oli jo tarpeeksi.</p><p> </p><p>Sade yltyi, ja me valvoimme. Loitsuista olisi ollut apua sekä kosteuteen että kylmyyteen, mutta niitä piti välttää. Juuri kun harkitsin toisenkin huovan hakemista palelevien harteideni peitoksi, Harry puhui ensimmäistä kertaa tuntikausiin.</p><p>"Onko meillä mitään toivoa?"</p><p>"Aina on toivoa", vastasin automaattisesti.</p><p>"Jos nyt kuitenkin oltaisiin realisteja", Harry tuhahti. "Mitä mahdollisuuksia meillä on löytää edes yhtä, saati sitten neljää hirnyrkkiä?"</p><p>"Auttaako, jos luovutamme? Jos kuolemme?"</p><p>Harry ei vastannut, kääriytyi vain entistä pienemmäksi mytyksi viittansa sisään. Sitten hän aivasti. Siirryin huolestuneena lähemmäs ja leväytin huopani hänen harteilleen.</p><p>"Mahdumme tänne molemmat", hän sanoi epäröiden, ennen kuin ehdin astua kauemmas.</p><p>Hämmennyin, mutta kun hän tihrusti hetken hiljaisuuden kannustamana minua yläviistoon väsyneine silmineen, lakkasin empimästä ja kömmin itsekin villasuojan alle. Istuimme kylki kyljessä, polvet koukussa. Puristin omaa huovanreunaani rystyset valkoisina; Harryn läheisyydestä oli tullut pelottavaa, mutta en silti osannut juosta karkuun.</p><p>"Ensimmäinen selviytymissääntö: ruumiinlämpö on jaettava", Harry sanoi hampaat kalisten.</p><p>Käteni kiertyi kuin omasta tahdostaan hänen kapeiden harteidensa ympärille, ja hän kallisti päänsä rinnalleni käpertyen syliini. Kummallinen voitonriemu täytti mieleni. Olin kuin luolamies, joka läheisiään suojelemalla todisti omaa uljauttaan. Hymähdin ajatuksilleni ääneen, mutta en vastannut, kun Harry uteli huvittuneisuuttani.</p><p>Sade yltyi, mutta hiljalleen itäinen taivas vaaleni.</p><p>"Miksi jätit Tonksin?" Harry kysyi yhtäkkiä.</p><p>Sävähdin suorasukaista kysymystä. "Kerroin jo."</p><p>"Anteeksi, en tarkoittanut sitä noin", Harry sopersi tajutessaan, mitä oli sanonut. "Tarkoitin vain, että... Jätitkö hänet siksi, ettet rakastanut vai että rakastit liikaa?"</p><p>Sävähdin jälleen, mutta nyt eri syystä. Ääneen väitin jälkimmäistä, mutta sydämeni sanoi, että ensimmäinen oli totta. Luulen, että Nymphadora tiesi sen myös. Muita taka-ajatuksia Harryn seuraan hakeutumisesta en ollut uskaltanut myöntää edes itselleni.</p><p>"Päätimme yhdessä, että minusta on enemmän hyötyä täällä", sanoin lyhyesti ja puhuin totta.</p><p>Harry mumisi jotain, ja vasta kun painoin pääni hänen päätään vasten äännähtäen kysyvästi, sain hänen sanoistaan selvää.</p><p>"Hyvä."</p><p> </p><p>Ron lähti. En uskonut sitä, ennen kuin hän jätti palaamatta aamuun mennessä. Kukaan meistä ei uskonut. Yritimme Hermionen kanssa luoda suojakilven riipuksen ympärille, mutta oli vaikea sanoa auttoiko se — yhden poistuminen joukosta lannisti meitä huolimatta siitä, oliko hirnyrkin vaikutus laimentunut vai ei.</p><p>"Ron oli oikeassa", Harry mutisi meidän pakatessamme telttaa kasaan. Hermione oli vetäytynyt pensaan taakse itkemään. "Hukkaamme vain aikaa."</p><p>"Jos emme tekisi mitä teemme, sota olisi jo hävitty. Meillä ei ole vaihtoehtoja."</p><p>Harry tunki viimeisetkin telttakepit Hermionen helmilaukkuun ja tiputti sen maahan. Hän lysähti risti-istuntaan laukun viereen ja hautasi kasvonsa kämmeniinsä.</p><p>"Tiedänhän minä. Olen vain niin väsynyt tähän kaikkeen", hän mutisi sormiensa lomasta.</p><p>Istuin hänen viereensä ja vedin hänet syliini, kuten olin tehnyt joka ilta meidän vahtivuorojemme aikana. Minulla ei ollut vastauksia, mutta jos pystyisin auttamaan häntä tuomalla edes jonkinlaista lohtua, tekisin sen. Alussa koskettaminen oli ollut monen mutkan ja tekosyyn takana, mutta päivien vaihduttua viikoiksi ympäröivä tyhjiö oli työntänyt meidät yhteen. Harryn lämpö oli nyt omaani ja jaoimme kosketukset yhtä luontevasti kuin vahditkin.</p><p>Ymmärsin tavallaan Ronia. Oli vaikeaa kulkea sokkona eteenpäin, jos aina ennen oli ollut päämäärä. Mutta en pystynyt sulattamaan sitä, että hän oli lähtenyt itsekkäästi karkuun ja jättänyt ystävänsä selviytymään mitenkuten. Yritin, yritin niin kovasti tuntea sympatiaa häntä kohtaan, mutta juuri tuolla hetkellä sitä ei herunut.</p><p>Havahduin vasta pitkän ajan kuluttua hiljaisuuteen. En kuullut enää Hermionen vaimeita nyyhkäisyjä ja kun käänsin päätäni, näin syyn niiden loppumiseen. Hermione seisoi aukion laidalla ja tuijotti meitä tutkimattomin katsein. Tunsin syyllisyyttä, vaikken ollut tehnyt mitään väärää. Nousin nopeasti jaloilleni.</p><p>"Oletko kunnossa?" kysyin, mutta hän vain huiskautti kättään ja asteli poimimaan laukkunsa maasta.</p><p>"Lähdetäänkö?" hän kysyi vaimealla äänellä.</p><p>Laskin käteni hänen olalleen ja puristin sitä lohduttavasti. Hän salli eleeni, mutta siirtyi tuokion kuluttua kauemmas ojentaen meille kätensä. "Tiedän seuraavan paikan."</p><p>Välittömästi ilmiintymisemme jälkeen Hermione irrotti otteensa ja jätti meidät seisomaan käsi kädessä. Tovin ajan vain katsoimme, kun hän alkoi kasata telttaa. Harry puristi kättäni melkein kuin varmistaakseen, etten menisi minnekään. Minulla ei ollut aikomustakaan jättää häntä ja koetin viestittää sen silittämällä peukalollani hänen rystysiään.</p><p> </p><p>Pian kuu täyttyi, ja minun oli kuitenkin lähdettävä. Enää ei ollut Severusta keittämässä sudenmyrkkyjuomaa, mistä tosin olin kiitollinen siinä vaiheessa, kun pedon mieli valtasi pääni ja raivosi kaipaukseni olemattomaksi. Täysikuun jälkeen viivyin vain hetken korjaamassa vanhan salapaikkani kalustusta, ennen kuin kaikkoonnuin sovittuun tapaamispaikkaan.</p><p>Harry oli vartiovuorossa ja kun hän kuuli merkkini, hän astui suojien läpi suoraan syliini ja rutisti minut itseään vasten.</p><p>"Hei."</p><p>"Hei. Onko kaikki hyvin?" kysyin huolestuneena silitellen hänen sotkuista tukkaansa.</p><p>"Paremmin nyt", hän vastasi yksiselitteisesti.</p><p>Hän tärisi hieman, ja kiedoin viittani meidän kummankin ympärille. Olin kaivannut häntä enemmän kuin uskoinkaan, vaikka olin ollut poissa hädin tuskin kahta vuorokautta.</p><p>"Oletko sinä kunnossa?" hän lopulta kysyi ja vetäytyi taemmas sen verran, että saattoi katsoa silmiini.</p><p>"Olen nyt", vastasin hymyillen ja sipaisin kosteuden pois hänen poskeltaan. Läheisyydestä oli tullut meille rutiini, jota ei enää tarvinnut ihmetellä. Olin unohtanut, millaista oli arastella Harrya.</p><p>Hänen kalpeat kasvonsa liikahtivat, kuin ruostuneina, kunnes hän hymyili aivan vähän. Vihreät silmät loistivat aamun kajossa kiiltäen vuodattamattomista kyyneleistä. Aika pysähtyi, ja me vain katsoimme toisiamme. Sitten hän liikahti lähemmäs, ja minun oli vaikea hengittää.</p><p>Halusin niin kovasti koskea Harrya, tunnustella häntä käsilläni ja maistella kielelläni. Mutta samalla pelkäsin ottaa ratkaisevaa askelta, sillä en tiennyt, olinko siihen valmis. Saati sitten, oliko Harry siihen valmis. Kehoni kuitenkin päätti puolestani, ja kallistuin lähemmäs ja lähemmäs, kunnes välillämme ei ollut tuumaa enempää sekoittunutta hengitystä.</p><p>Äkkiä takanamme rasahti. Vaistonvaraisesti syöksyin maahan kaataen Harryn alleni. Taikasauvani oli kädessäni jo kesken ilmalennon ja kierähdin välittömästi selälleni loitsien yllemme kilven — varmuuden vuoksi.</p><p>Pitelin kättäni hänen rinnallaan ja tutkin valppaana ympäristöä, kunnes hän työnsi käteni ärtyneenä pois ja nousi itsekin kyyröttämään sauva valmiina. Hän koski käsivarttani ja osoitti minua, sitten poispäin itsestään. Sitten hän osoitti itseään ja elehti lähtevänsä toiseen suuntaan. Tajusin tuntemani ristiriidan vasta, kun hän tuijotukseeni kyllästyneenä liikahti kauemmas pysyen edelleen kyyryssä.</p><p>En halunnut erota Harrysta, sillä halusin suojella häntä. Toisaalta strategikko minussa siunasi hänen suunnitelmansa täysin. Miten pystyisin suojelemaan häntä, jos en kyennyt päästämään hänestä irti?</p><p>Hautasin ajatuksen mieleni perukoille ja keskityin tarkkailuun. Kiersimme alueen ympäri laajassa kaaressa, mutta emme löytäneet ketään edes paljastusloitsujen avulla — joko se oli ollut vain metsän eläin tai sitten äänen aiheuttaja oli jo kaikkoontunut. Ensimmäinen vaihtoehto oli todennäköisempi, sillä emme olleet kuulleet taian ominaista ääntä, mutta jälkimmäinen kaihersi silti turvallisuudentunnettani.</p><p>Kun lopulta kohtasimme lähellä suojaloitsujen rajaa, nostin sormen huulilleni ja viittilöin telttaa kohti. Harry seurasi esimerkkiäni. Vasta kun taika lakkasi kihelmöimästä ihollani, uskalsin puhua jälleen.</p><p>"Olen pahoillani."</p><p>"Miksi?" Harry tuijotti minua ilmeettömänä.</p><p>"Minun olisi pitänyt olla valppaampi. Olimme suojaamattomalla alueella", sanoin yhteen purtujen hampaiden välistä.</p><p>Käännyin kohti telttaa sadatellen itsekseni. En olisi uskonut itseäni ihmiseksi, joka laiminlyö velvollisuutensa lihallisten himojen vuoksi, mutta niinpä vain olin tehnyt. Puristin kynteni kämmeniini ja nielin itseinhoani. Olin jo miltei tarttumassa teltan oviläppään, kun Harry nykäisi viitastani. Käännyin oitis ympäri ja säpsähdin nähdessäni hänen kitkerän ilmeensä.</p><p>"Meitä oli tietääkseni kaksi siinä tilanteessa", hän sylki suustaan. "Lakkaa kohtelemasta minua kuin pientä lasta!"</p><p>"En minä—"</p><p>"Ihanko totta? Yritit pitää minut maissa, aivan kuin en osaisi puolustaa itseäni. Ja näytti siltä, ettet olisi halunnut päästää minua edes tutkimaan ympäristöä", hän muistutti kirein ilmein. Sitten hän käänsi minulle selkänsä. "Jatkan vahtia, voit mennä nukkumaan."</p><p>"Harry—" yritin selittää, mutta hän keskeytti minut.</p><p>"Hyvää yötä."</p><p>Niine hyvineen hän asteli aukion laidalle, normaalille vahtipaikallemme istumaan.</p><p> </p><p>Sinä iltana Phineas Nigelluksen kuva oli jälleen esillä Hermionen tentatessa edesmennyttä rehtoria uutisten toivossa. Pysyttelin hiljaa taka-alalla, mutta kuuntelin silti tarkasti. Tylypahkan kapinallisoppilaat jatkoivat taisteluaan tehden sen, minkä pystyivät. Olin heistä ylpeä.</p><p>Harryn vahtivuoro jatkui, ja kun Hermione kyllästyi Nigelluksen ivaileviin huomautuksiin, hän työnsi taulun hyvästelemättä helmilaukkuunsa.</p><p>"Loukkasit häntä", huomautin hänen tarttuessaan pöydällä lepäävään kirjaan. <i>Siuntio Silosäkeen tarinoita</i> jälleen.</p><p>"Tiedän. Hän tulee kyllä takaisin. On liian utelias pysyäkseen pois", Hermione vastasi rauhallisesti ja käpertyi nojatuoliin tukien kirjan polviaan vasten.</p><p>Katselin häntä hetken ja ihailin, kuinka tottelevainen hänen mielensä oli. Hän suri Ronin poissaoloa enemmän kuin myönsi edes itselleen, mutta kykeni silti pohtimaan uutta suunnitelmaa. Itse en pystynyt keskittymään mihinkään, sillä äskeiset tapahtumat kertautuivat päässäni tehden mahdottomaksi kaiken muun paitsi Harryn ajattelemisen.</p><p>Olin tehnyt vakavan virheen. Ensimmäistä kertaa vuosikausiin tunsin jotakuta kohtaan muutakin kuin ystävyyttä. Oli luonnollista, että halusin pitää Harryn hengissä ja hyvinvoivana. Ja oli siihen muitakin syitä kuin orastavat tunteeni: minä olin korvattavissa, Harry ei. Mutta nyt oivalsin myös sen, että vaikka ikävuosissa meillä oli eromme, olimme molemmat käyttäytyneet järjettömästi. Olin aliarvioinut hänet, mutta niin oli hänkin minut.</p><p>Pohdintani keskeytyi, kun Hermione siirtyi istumaan minua vastapäätä.</p><p>"Remus, haluaisin kysyä sinulta henkilökohtaisen kysymyksen. Sinun ei tietenkään tarvitse vastata, ellet halua, mutta luulen että sinun pitäisi", hän sanoi nopeaan tahtiin aivan kuin toistaen litaniaa, jonka oli muokannut valmiiksi jo aikaa sitten.</p><p>Kurtistin kulmiani. "Totta kai."</p><p>"Mitä sinun ja Harryn välillä on meneillään?"</p><p>Tilanteen huomioon ottaen kysymys oli ennalta arvattavissa, mutta säpsähdin silti. Hieroin kämmenellä leukaani miettien, miten voisin vastata kysymykseen, kun en tiennyt vastausta itsekään.</p><p>"En ole varma", sanoin totuudenmukaisesti, mutta Hermionen kulmakarvat kohosivat epäuskoisina. "Meneillään on jotain, en kiellä sitä", jatkoin, "mutta en tiedä mitä." Hän nyökkäsi.</p><p>"Tapahtuiko jotain?" hän kysyi.</p><p>"Kuulimme ääniä ja tarkistimme ympäristön", selitin ja soimasin itseäni, etten ollut kertonut tapahtuneesta jo aiemmin. Mieleni oli todellakin harhaillut jossain aivan muualla kuin nykyhetkessä. "Siinä sivussa käyttäydyin ehkä hieman liian suojelevasti."</p><p>"Voi ei", Hermione sanoi naurahtaen. "Harry inhoaa sitä."</p><p>"Tiedän", mutisin ja vilkaisin häntä pikaisesti. Keskustelu oli avoin ja rehellinen ja arvostin hänen suvaitsevaisuuttaan. "Sinuako ei häiritse, jos minulla ja Harrylla on tekeillä jotain?"</p><p>"Ei tietenkään. Teidän välinne ovat teidän välisiänne, eivät ne kuulu minulle." Hän nousi ylös ja suunnisti kohti makuuhuonettaan.</p><p>"Siinäkö kaikki?" kysyin yllättyneenä ja sain hänet kääntymään.</p><p>"Siinä kaikki. Hyvää yötä", hän lisäsi vielä, ennen kuin katosi oven taakse.</p><p>Jäin hämmentyneenä istumaan pöydän ääreen. Keskustelu oli sujunut liian helposti, aivan kuin käsikirjoitettuna kulkemaan soljuvasti, myötätuntoisesti, pinnallisesti, mutta en voinut olla ajattelematta, että Hermionen sanojen takana oli jotain, mitä tämä ei ollut ääneen lausunut.</p><p>Vilkaisin pikaisesti pöydänkulmalla lepäävää helmilaukkua ja kurtistin sille kulmiani. Johtuiko epäluuloisuuteni vain hirnyrkin vaikutuksesta?</p><p>Istuin pöydän ääressä syvissä mietteissä vielä silloinkin, kun Harry tuli sisään. Nousin välittömästi seisomaan, mutta hän käveli ohitseni kivikasvoin, suoraan Hermionen makuuhuoneeseen. Vasta kun Hermione venyttelevänä ja haukottelevana otti oman vahtivuoronsa, uskalsin liikkua jälleen. Harry oli sulkeutunut makuuhuoneeseen, jonka olimme jakaneet miltei alusta asti. Sinä yönä minä kuitenkin nukuin sohvalla.</p><p> </p><p>Kului kaksi viikkoa epämukavan, joskin kohteliaan, yhteiselon merkeissä. Keskustelimme Harryn kanssa vain, kun herätin hänet vahtivuoron vaihtuessa. Vaihdoin muutaman sanan Hermionen kanssa, ennen kuin hän meni nukkumaan, mutta parin epämiellyttävän kohtaamisen jälkeen aloin vetäytyä petiin hyvissä ajoin, ennen kuin Harry tuli sisään.</p><p>Ikävöin Harrya, mutta en halunnut painostaa häntä keskustelemaan erimielisyyksistämme, ennen kuin hän olisi siihen valmis.</p><p> </p><p>Eräänä iltana Hermione laski kirjansa alas ja istui viereeni pöydän ääreen. Hän otti valmistamaani muhennosta säröilevälle lautaselle ja tarttui haarukkaan, mutta pysähtyi sitten.</p><p>"Minusta meidän pitää mennä käymään Godrickin notkossa", hän sanoi ja katsoi minua.</p><p>Kurtistin kulmiani. "Miksi?"</p><p>"Puhuimme Harryn kanssa aamulla ja olimme samaa mieltä siitä, että Rohkelikon miekka on todennäköisesti Godrickin notkossa."</p><p>"Millä perusteella?" kysyin.</p><p>"No, Godrickin notko on nimetty Godrick Rohkelikon mukaan ja Rohkelikon miekka oli hänen", Hermione vastasi.</p><p>"Pelkän nimen perusteellako lähtisimme sinne?" kysyin hymyillen lempeästi. "Lily ja James asuivat siellä. On todennäköistä, että kuolonsyöjät olettavat Harryn haluavan nähdä entisen kotinsa. Meidän on vaarallista mennä sinne."</p><p>Hermione huokaisi ja kolautti haarukkansa lautasen reunaan.</p><p>"Minä tiedän, mutta onko meillä tosissaan mitään muitakaan vaihtoehtoja? Bathilda Bagshot oli Dumbledoren läheinen ystävä. On mahdollista, että hän säilyttää miekkaa."</p><p>En vastannut, sillä yritin hillitä omaa innostustani suunnitelmaa kohtaan. Paikoillaan istuminen alkoi jo kyllästyttää ja päämäärän puuttuminen jäyti mieltäni, joka oli tarpeeksi sekaisin vihanpidosta Harryn kanssa. Tuntui, että mikä tahansa muutos olisi hyväksi. Samalla kuitenkin ymmärsin, että tämän kaltainen ajattelutapa ei ollut järkevä. En saanut antaa oman ikävystymiseni asettaa meitä vaaraan.</p><p>"Se on mahdollista, mutta epätodennäköistä", sanoin lopulta varovasti. "Käynti tulisi suunnitella tarkasti."</p><p>"Totta. Me voisimme kaikkoontua yhdessä näkymättömyysviitan alla ja ehkä harhautusloitsut olisivat järkeviä nekin. Tai sitten voisimme käyttää monijuomalientä. Ehkä olisi viisainta turvautua kaikkiin kolmeen, koska mitä pitävämpi valepuku on, sitä parempi..."</p><p>Hymyilin hieman, kun Hermione jatkoi suunnittelua. Ehkä oli kuitenkin parempi tehdä jotain riskialtista, kuin näivettyä metsään ilman toivoa tulevaisuudesta.</p><p> </p><p>Lilyn ja Jamesin hauta oli minulle kova paikka, mutta Harrylle se oli kovempi. Hän salli minun lohduttaa itseään vain hetken, ennen kuin riistäytyi pois syleilystäni ja käveli kauemmas. Hänen itkunsa repi sydäntäni, mutta käteni olivat sidotut.</p><p>Bathildan ilmestyminen vaikutti epäilyttävältä, mutta hän oli johtolanka, joka meidän tuli tutkia. Käteni lepäsi taskussani kiertyneenä sauvan ympärille, mutta kun yritin ehdottaa Harrylle, että lähtisin heidän mukaansa yläkertaan, hän kielsi sen jyrkästi. Minä tottelin.</p><p>Viittä minuuttia myöhemmin norkoilin portaiden alapäässä kiroten koko ideaa. Bathilda oli vanha höperö eukko, jolla ei taatusti ollut Rohkelikon miekkaa. Koko talo haisi järkyttävän pahalle, suorastaan raadolle, eikä se tuntunut oikealta.</p><p>Yhtäkkiä ullakolta kuului räsähdys ja sitten kaatuvien huonekalujen kolinaa. Kylmä kauhu viilsi sydäntäni, sillä ymmärsin välittömästi joutuneemme ansaan. Jalkani tajusivat tilanteen ennen aivojani ja harpoin jo ylimpiä portaita, ennen kuin älysin huutaa Hermionen mukaan.</p><p>Räjäytin oven tieltäni ja ehdin hädin tuskin iskeä jättiläiskäärmettä taialla, ennen kuin se ennätti musertaa Harryn alleen. Hermione oli takanani, mutta joutui keskittymään valtavan käärmeen häntään, joka mäiski ympäri huonetta.</p><p>"Hän tulee! Hän tulee!" Harry huusi pakokauhuisena.</p><p>Silmäkulmassani vilahti jotain ja tajusin, että aivan hetken kuluttua Voldemort olisi täällä. Nykäisin Hermionen raa'asti mukaani ja syöksyin tarttumaan Harryyn. Samassa kaikkoonnuimme pois.</p><p>Perillä teltassa laskin Harryn sängylle. Hän oli kuin transsissa: silmät liikkuivat värisevien luomien takana, kun hän heittelehti, huusi ja vaikersi, näki ties mitä kauheuksia. Istuin koko yön hänen vierellään, valelin hänen kasvojaan kostealla sienellä, pitelin häntä kädestä ja kuiskutin rauhoittavia sanoja hänen korvaansa. Pelkäsin joka ikinen hetki, ettei hän palaa enää takaisin.</p><p>Hermione ravasi edestakaisin teltan ja pihan välillä. Hän yritti pysyä vartiopaikallaan, mutta pyrähti aina takaisin sisälle kuullessaan Harryn huutavan kovempaa. Katsoin Harryn kalpeita, hikisiä kasvoja ja ties kuinka monetta kertaa kumarruin aivan hänen lähelleen kuiskaamaan hänen korvaansa.</p><p>"Harry, tule takaisin. Me tarvitsemme sinua. Minä tarvitsen sinua."</p><p>Ja se hetki, kun Harry vihdoin avasi silmänsä, oli suloisempi kuin mikään ikinä aiemmin.</p><p> </p><p>Välimme eivät parantuneet täysin, mutta sentään osittain. Limitimme vahtivuoromme, eikä Harry enää vetäytynyt makuuhuoneen suojiin heti telttaan palattuaan. Välillemme jäänyt juopa syventyi päivä päivältä estäen meitä olemasta niin läheisiä kuin ennen.</p><p>Ikävöin edelleen Harrya. Vaikka jaoimme keskenämme makuuhuoneen, hän ei enää pyytänyt minua viereensä. Valvoin ja kuuntelin hänen rauhatonta hengitystään ja hillittyä kääntyilyään. Hän yritti teeskennellä nukkuvaa, mutta korvani olivat liian tarkat. Aloin tuntea itseni vanhaksi hölmöksi, joka kärkkyi nuorta riistaa. Sukupolviemme kuilu tuntui syvemmältä kuin koskaan. Tai ehkä kyseessä olivat vain persoonallisuutemme. Olimme liian samanlaisia, kumpikin kiehnäsi mieluummin omissa surkeuksissaan kuin avautui ja jakoi murheensa. Kumpikin piti omia ongelmiaan pieninä maailman mittakaavassa. Kumpikin pelkäsi liikaa.</p><p> </p><p>"Olen miettinyt tätä symbolia. Viktor Krum sanoi Harrylle sen olevan Grindelwaldin merkki.  Ksenofilius Lovekivalla oli sama merkki kaulassaan Fleurin ja Billin häissä", Hermione sanoi eräänä päivänä.</p><p>Nyökkäsin ja jatkoin syömistä. Tiesin Ksenofiliuksen, Saivartelijan päätoimittajan. Minusta hän oli aina ollut jokseenkin omalaatuinen. Mietin, mihin Hermione tähtäsi kertomuksellaan. Godrickin notkon katastrofin jälkeen hän oli lukenut taukoamatta ja kaikkein useimmin pöydällä hänen edessään oli ollut Silosäkeen tarinat. Nytkin hän osoitti kirjaa ja siveli sormenpäällään siihen piirrettyä kuviota.</p><p>Ymmärsin kaiken heti, kun vedin kirjaa lähemmäs ja huomasin, minkä sadun perään merkki oli raapustettu.</p><p>"Se on varjelusten merkki", sanoin naurahtaen. "Pelkkää satua."</p><p>Samassa Harry astui sisälle telttaan venytellen käsiään selkänsä takana. "Mikä on pelkää satua?"</p><p>"No, tuossa sadussa kerrotaan kolmesta taikaesineestä ja otsikon alle piirretty merkki kuvastaa niitä esineitä", selitin ja piirsin sauvallani pöytään kolmion. "Näkymättömyysviitta." Pyöräytin kolmion sisään ympyrän. "Elpymiskivi", jatkoin ja vedin pystyviivalla ympyrän halki, "ja seljasauva. Ne ovat satua. Tai Ksenofiliuksen tapaiselle ihmiselle ne ovat jotain, joihin voi <i>uskoa</i> ja joita voi <i>etsiä</i>."</p><p>En yrittänyt mitenkään hillitä äänestäni kuuluvaa ivaa. Aihe oli minulle arka, sillä olin tutustunut siihen hyvinkin tarkasti kouluaikoinani. Ja saanut nenilleni.</p><p>Hermione näytti pettyneeltä, mutta Harry rypisti otsaansa ja alkoi lukea satua kolmesta veljeksestä samalla, kun näykki hänen eteensä asettamaani ruokaa.</p><p>"Tuhlaat aikaasi", sanoin, mutta hän ei noteerannut minua lainkaan. Syy selvisi minulle vasta, kun Harry oli lukenut viimeisenkin sanan vanhasta tarinasta.</p><p>"Tämä se on! Tätä Dumbledore tarkoitti!"</p><p>"Mikä?"</p><p>"Tämän vuoksi hän antoi meille kirjan. Minulla on jo yksi näistä, näkymättömyysviittani!"</p><p>Hymähdin ääneen ja kaduin sitä heti, kun Harry kääntyi puoleeni. Hän oli täysin vakavissaan. Muistutin itselleni, ettei Harry tuntenut velhomaailman tarinaperintöä, koska hänet oli kasvatettu jästinä.</p><p>"Harry, ymmärräthän, että tuo on lasten satu?"</p><p>"Eivätkö sadut usein pohjaudu todellisiin tapahtumiin?"</p><p>"Olet väsynyt", tokaisin yrittäen pitää ärtymykseni kurissa. En selvästi onnistunut, sillä Harry loi minuun musertavan silmäyksen.</p><p>"Mitä sillä on tekemistä minkään kanssa?" hän kysyi haastavasti. Hermione vilkuili meitä molempia säikähtäneenä, mutta pysyi vaiti.</p><p>"No ilmeisesti sillä on, kun sekoitat lastenlorut historiaan. Varjeluksia on etsitty vuosisatojen ajan eikä niitä ole kukaan löytänyt. Kyseessä on myytti", yritin järkeillä, mutta Harry painoi jälleen päänsä kirjan pariin.</p><p>En voinut käsittää, miten Harry saattoi olla noin naiivi. Olihan hän vielä nuori, mutta kuitenkin kokenut niin paljon, että olisin kuvitellut hänen järkevöityneen. Minua kiukutti kyvyttömyyteni oikaista hänen väärinkäsitystään, sillä muistin varsin hyvin, kuinka suuren vaikutuksen kertomus oli itseenikin aikanaan tehnyt. Meistä neljästä minä olin kenties ainoa, joka oli edes hetken uskonut tarinan olevan tosi.</p><p>Paukautin lautasen tiskivatiin liiankin äänekkäästi ja huomasin silmäkulmastani, kuinka Hermione säpsähti ääntä. Harry ei hievahtanutkaan.</p><p>"Otan vuoroni nyt", sanoin Hermionelle ja poistuin pihalle odottamatta hänen vastaustaan.</p><p>Vielä illalla kömpiessäni omaan punkkaani sisälläni kuohahteli. Miten Harry saattoi uskoa mieluummin homeista opusta kuin minua? Eikö sanallani ollut hänelle lainkaan arvoa? Pian hän kai alkaisi keskustella pienille kiville ja vaarantaisi tehtävämme satuihin uskoessaan. Pohdin hetken, olisiko minun parasta seurata Harrya pihalle ja selittää vielä kerran, mikä oli tarua ja mikä totta, mutta uupumus veltostutti jäseneni ja painoi silmäni kiinni.</p><p> </p><p>Heräsin valon loisteeseen. Räpyttelin silmiäni ja kesti hetken, ennen kuin tajusin, missä olin. Sillä aikaa valonlähde oli jo ohittanut teltan ja kulki aina vain kauemmas, aivan kuin ohittavan auton valokeila. Ääniä ei kuitenkaan kuulunut. Ei, ennen kuin Harry huusi.</p><p>
  <i>"Ei. Älä mene!"</i>
</p><p>Räpistelin ylös enkä pysähtynyt, ennen kuin olin ulos teltasta. Valo oli jo kaukana. Se pilkahteli puiden lomasta hienoina häivähdyksinä, eikä Harrya näkynyt missään. Kauhu jysähti rintaani. Pyrähdin juoksemaan ja etenin niin nopeasti kuin kykenin välittämättä kasvojani viiltävistä oksista, tuntematta pakkasen purevuutta. Kirosin itseni ja kirosin ylimielisyyteni. Vannoin, etten enää koskaan vihoittelisi Harrylle, jos nyt vain saisin hänet kiinni, ennen kuin... En pystynyt edes kuvittelemaan ajatusta loppuun, mutta siitä huolimatta mielessäni pyöri karkeita, julmia kasvoja. Fenrir. Dolohov. Avery. Lestrange.</p><p>Voldemort.</p><p>Keuhkojani pisti jokaisella juoksuaskeleella, mutta en hellittänyt. En uskaltanut valaista tietä enkä ollut tarpeeksi koherentti vaimentamaan askeleitani. Päässäni takoi ainoastaan huoli Harrysta. Ajatusteni sivustoilla häilähtelivät Lilyn ja Jamesin huolestuneet kasvot.</p><p>Pelasta Harry.</p><p>Jalkani osui juurakkoon ja mätkähdin pitkin pituuttani lumiselle maankamaralle. Täräytin leukani kuuran peittämään murikkaan ja housunpolveni repeytyivät auki. Kylmä lumi turrutti kivun sekä leuassa että polvissa, mutta kun nousin ylös, en nähnyt valoa enää missään.</p><p>Pyörähdin paniikissa ympäri, ennen kuin tajusin, että olin kadottanut valon lisäksi myös suuntavaistoni. Ympärilläni näkyi pelkkää pimeyttä, sillä kuunvalo ei läpäissyt oksistoa. En tiennyt mitä tehdä. Jos valitsisin suunnan väärin, joutuisin vain kauemmas Harrysta. Olin juuri sytyttämässä sauvaani valoa, kun kauempaa metsästä kuului pamaus. Se oli kuin luodin ääni, terävä, voimakas, äkillinen, ja se hyysi sydäntäni.</p><p>Ryntäsin ääntä kohden ja kun saavuin lammen rantaan, sydämeni valahti sormianikin kylmemmäksi. Maahan jätetyn taikasauvan kirkas, vakaa valo paljasti lammen jäässä rosoisen, edelleen laineiden myötä aaltoilevan aukon, epämääräisen ja syvän, <i>niin syvän</i>, ettei se voinut johtaa pelkästään pienen lammen pohjalle. Se imi valoa itseensä ja tuijotti minua kuin pahansuopa hetteikkö, joka oli vienyt kaiken ja veisi minutkin, jos uskaltautuisin lähemmäs.</p><p>Hengitykseni tuprahteli säännöttöminä höyrypilvinä, kun imin keuhkoihini paniikinsekaista ilmaa. En voinut, en mitenkään voinut ajatellakaan sukeltamista. Avannon silmä kutsui minua puoleensa uhitellen, suorastaan ilkkuen pelolleni.</p><p>Minun täytyisi hakea Hermione. Ehkä jos yrittäisimme yhdessä...</p><p>Katseeni osui hangelle tiputettuun viittaan. Se kyyristeli kasassa, jälkeen jätettynä ja tyhjänä. Hetki sitten se oli riippunut Harryn harteilla lämmittämässä häntä, mutta nyt Harry oli... Käännyin jälleen tuijottamaan avantoa. Epätoivo ja suunnaton pakokauhu väistyivät Harryn kasvojen rävähtäessä kirkkaana mieleeni. Hänen vakaa katseensa poltti pois pelon ja karkotti lammen avannon noitumat kauhut.</p><p>"Harry!"</p><p>Syöksyin lampeen ainoana ajatuksenani pelastaa Harry, saada hänet takaisin. Vaikka en tajunnutkaan sitä paniikkini keskellä, tuona hetkenä myönsin itselleni rakastavani Lilyn ja Jamesin poikaa enemmän kuin ketään muuta.</p><p>Pärskyin ja kahmaisin nyrkkini täyteen Harryn tukkaa, ennen kuin sain hänestä paremman otteen. En tuntenut kylmää vettä, en jään leikkaamia haavoja jaloissani. En edes miekkaa kädessäni, ennen kuin se välähti sauvan valossa. Silloin Harry rentoutui rintaani vasten kaatuen päälleni rantapenkereelle.</p><p>Vedin meidät kuivalle maalle ja ennätin hädin tuskin kömpiä jaloilleni rikkoutunut riipus toisessa ja miekka toisessa kädessä, kun Harry alkoi pärskiä vettä keuhkoistaan. Adrenaliini kohisi vielä suonissani enkä tuntenut kylmää, sillä päässäni pyöri vain, kuinka <i>mielenvikaista</i> oli kantaa uidessa hirnyrkkiä kaulassaan.</p><p>Soimaamisen jälkeen Harry kuitenkin selvitti tapahtumat, jotka olivat johtaneet hänen yölliseen uintiretkeensä, ja kiukkuni muuttui nopeasti huoleksi. Joku oli johdattanut Harryn lammelle. En löytänyt loitsullakaan ketään mailien säteeltä, Hermionea lukuun ottamatta, mutta vilkuilin silti valppaana ympärillemme, kun Harry veti vilusta väristen vaatteet ylleen.</p><p>"Sinun pitää tehdä se."</p><p>Harryn sanat pysäyttivät minut, kun olin ojentamassa miekkaa hänelle, ja niissä oli järkeä. Valmistauduin tehtävään parhaani mukaan. Minä jos kuka osasin olla väheksymättä Voldemortia, niinpä medaljongin avaaminen pelotti minua. Se kangisti sormeni ja kuoletti sydämeni, mutta imin toivoa Godrick Rohkelikon miekasta, jota pusersin rystyset valkoisina.</p><p>
  <i>"Minä olen nähnyt sinun sydämesi ja se on minun."</i>
</p><p>En kuullut Harryn käskyjä (<i>"Älä kuuntele sitä! Iske jo! Iske!"</i>), sillä Valedron silmät olivat tarttuneet sieluuni ja väänsivät minua puoleensa. Hänen voimansa oli niin suuri, että tärisin sen puristuksessa kuin haavanlehti. En ollut mitään, mitättömin kaikista, surkein ja onnettomin. Pohjasakkaa.</p><p><i>"Sinä luulet, että rakastan sinua"</i>, Valedro sanoi Harryn äänellä ja Harryn suulla ja silmillä. <i>"Luulet, että kosketan sinua ilolla ja lämmöllä, vaikka ryppyinen ihosi ja harmaat hiuksesi saavat sapen maun suuhuni. Puolihirviö!"</i></p><p>Sitten medaljongista nousivat myös James ja Lily ja ilmeet heidän kasvoillaan saivat minut totisesti pelkäämään pahinta. Kyyneleet kihosivat silmiini ja kavahdin heidän raivoaan.</p><p><i>"Lapsenryöstäjä! Haluat häpäistä minun poikani, senkin peto!"</i> Lily huusi vihreät silmät leimuten. <i>"Kuohitsen sinut, kun edes uskallat ajatella Harrysta noin!"</i> James karjui tutut punaiset täplät poskillaan. <i>"Pitelit häntä vauvana sylissäsi!"</i></p><p>Sitten neljäs kupla nousi medaljongista. Nyt uikutin ja vajosin polvilleni. Rohkelikon miekka herpaantui otteestani ja kalahti kiveen. Fenrir.</p><p>
  <i>"Sinä kuulut minulle. Jokainen päivä, jokainen yö, olet minun laumaani. Vaikka yrität juosta, et koskaan pääse karkuun, Lupin. Olet minun!"</i>
</p><p>Fenririn saastainen lemu lehahti sieraimiini, ja kyyristyin paljastaen niskani. Alistuin täysin sudelleni, antauduin laumajohtajani edessä, lauman heikoimpana, uusimpana ja nöyrimpänä. Ja koko ajan medaljongista sykki pahuus, ilman sakeuttava viha ja vimma, joka söi ryhtiäni niin, että keuhkonikin tuntuivat lyyhistyvän paineen alla.</p><p>Kunnes kaukaa toisesta maailmasta kuului ääni, tuttu ääni, joka kuiski nimeäni ja palautti lämmön sormiini. Tunsin kosteat huulet korvallani, kuulin epätoivoisen pyynnön ja anelun. Puistelin päätäni karistaakseni korvistani Fenririn limaiset lupaukset. Kieltäydyin kuulemasta Jamesin valheellista vihaa ja keskityin Harryn ääneen, siihen oikeaan, joka lupasi lämpöä ja rakkauttakin, <i>kunhan vain palaat takaisin ja kuuntelet, hitto soikoon! Koska olin niin typerä enkä tajunnut, miten tärkeä olet ja miten paljon merkitset ja Remus-kiltti!</i></p><p>Voldemort kirkaisi kimeästi, kun iskin medaljonkia miekalla, johon en tiennyt edes tarttuneeni ja jota en nähnyt kyyneleiltäni. Silti Rohkelikon hopeinen perintökalleus osui maaliinsa tuhoten pimeän taikuuden täyttämän riipuksen yhdellä jykevällä iskulla.</p><p>Oli hiljaista, ja korvissani soi. Räpyttelin silmiäni ja katsoin Harrya ja hän minua. Miekka putosi maahan, mutta kumpikaan ei sitä huomannut. Voldemort oli mennyttä, mutta Harry oli tässä kuten minäkin.</p><p>Sitten hän astui lähemmäs, tarttui ensin käteeni ja kietoi sitten omansa ympärilleni. Hän oli lämmin painautuessaan minua vasten, ja rutistin hänet tiukemmin syliini. Niin lähellä. Vielä muutama sekunti, enkä olisi enää selvinnyt. En olisi kyennyt palaamaan takaisin. En olisi voinut pelastaa Harrya.</p><p>Minua kihelmöi joka paikasta, ja hiukseni tuntuivat nousevan pystyyn. Välillämme oli sähköinen lataus, joka eli ja säkenöi, ja halusin suudella häntä. En kuitenkaan kyennyt liikkumaan vaan olin kuin patsas, pitelin häntä rintaani vasten. Hänellä ei ollut moisia rajoitteita, niinpä hän kurotti painamaan huulensa huulilleni ja suuteli minua hapuillen.</p><p>Ahmaisin järkyttyneenä henkeä, ja hän livautti tilaisuuden tullen kielensä suuhuni. Suudelman kiihkeys korvasi taidon puutteet ja herätti minussa jotain, joka oli uinunut kauan. Vein käteni hänen niskaansa, toisen hänen selkäänsä ja puristin hänet itseäni vasten. Maistoimme toisiamme ahnaina, kiireellä. Kätemme liukuivat viittani suojissa sivellen, puristaen, tutkien estoitta toistemme ulottuvuuksia. Kun siirryin näykkimään hänen kaulaansa, hän työnsi lanteitaan minua vasten ja huokaili nimeäni.</p><p>Uppouduimme omaan maailmaamme, kunnes metsästä kuului rasahdus.</p><p>En ennättänyt tajuta mitään, mieli täynnä sulaa rakkautta, nuoruutta ja elinvoimaa, mutta Harry pyörähti ympäri vetäen minut taakseen. Hänen katseensa sivalsi valppaana metsänrajaa, sauvan sokaiseva loiste katoutti puiden varjot, mutta hän ei löytänyt mitään. En löytänyt minäkään, kun tokenin tarpeeksi kaivaakseni sauvani esille.</p><p>"Se oli ehkä lintu", sanoin epäröiden harmistuneena valppauteni herpaantumisesta sekä hivenen suudelman loppumisestakin. Tunnelma oli kuitenkin särkynyt, oli äänen aiheuttanut metsäneläin tai vakooja.</p><p>Harry kääntyi puoleeni ja saatoin nähdä, kuinka puna nousi hänen poskilleen. Hän siirteli jalkojaan hermostuneena ja katsoi sitten minua silmäripsiensä lomasta.</p><p>"Ehkä meidän pitäisi palata takaisin?"</p><p>En voinut estää itseäni, vaan vedin hänet lähemmäs ja suutelin perinpohjaisesti hänen huuliaan, sormet jälleen tummiin kutreihin upoten. Harry kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja vastasi samalla mitalla, yhtään häpeilemättä. Emme kuitenkaan enää ylittäneet sanomatonta rajaa, vain näykimme sen reunoja tyytyen lopuksi painamaan otsamme vastakkain.</p><p>"Nyt voimme mennä", sanoin, kun sain jälleen vedettyä henkeä. Harry hymyili hölmistyneenä huulet pitkittyneen suudelman punaamina.</p><p> </p><p>Tuon kerran jälkeen kävelimme aina käsi kädessä. Otimme vahtivuoromme yhteisen viitan alla. Emme välittäneet Hermionen lempeästä hymystä emmekä Ronin saapumisen jälkeen hänen puoliksi kyräilevistä silmäyksistä. Ne tasapainottivat toisiaan, ja vaikka Harry vaikutti aluksi huolestuneelta Ronin käytöksestä, yksityisen keskustelun jälkeen he vaikuttivat tehneen välirauhan. Ronin silmäily laantui ja hän tuntui keskittyvän enemmän Hermioneen.</p><p>Se oli onnellista aikaa meille kaikille.</p><p> </p><p>En ollut koskaan pitänyt muodonmuutokseni ajasta, suorastaan vihasin täysikuun kelmeää valoa, mutta tällä kertaa saarelle lähteminen oli vaikeampaa kuin koskaan ennen. Harry saattoi minut suojataikojen muodostamalle rajalle. Hän puristi kättäni lujasti sormissaan ja kietoi lopulta käsivartensa ympärilleni viittani suojissa. Hänen tummat hiuksensa heiluivat tuulessa, kun supatin hänen korvaansa lohduttavia lauseita.</p><p>"Vain yksi yö, lupaan sen. Ilmiinnyn takaisin heti, kun suinkin kykenen siihen."</p><p>"Sinun täytyy levätä rauhassa. Tulet vasta illalla", Harry yritti epäitsekkäästi, mutta suutelin hänen vastalauseensa pois.</p><p>Kun katsoin häntä viimeisen kerran ja sipaisin hänen poskeaan kämmenelläni, hymyilin. Ajattelin vain, kuinka saisin nähdä hänet seuraavana päivänä uudelleen. Kuinka olimme löytäneet yhteisen sävelen keskellä kauheuksia ja kuinka me vielä <i>voittaisimme koko sodan</i>, koska miten voisimmekaan hävitä?</p><p>Jospa olisin tiennyt tuolloin, etten näkisi Harrya kuukausiin ja että kun seuraavan kerran kohtaisimme, hän olisi käynyt kuoleman porteilla ja olisi juuri aloittamassa kaksintaistelua itsensä Voldemortin kanssa. En tiedä, olisinko lähtenyt, jos olisin tiennyt. Ehkä olisin ottanut riskin, käyttänyt sudenvoimaani hyväksemme ja partioinut leirin ympärillä, hyökännyt kaikkien ja kaiken kimppuun. Mitä minä maailman ihmisillä, jos vaihtoehtona menettäisin Harryn?</p><p>En muista noista kuukausista paljoa. Minulla on hämäriä mielikuvia, että etsin ensin Harrya kaikista tietämistäni metsistä, loikin rannikolta toiselle, mutta jouduin lopulta antamaan periksi. Muistan käyneeni Simpukkamökissä ja sain jälkikäteen kuulla, että tuskin olin ennättänyt jatkaa matkaani, kun Harry, Ron ja Hermione olivat saapuneet sinne.</p><p>Rintamalle kantautui vain vähän uutisia kolmikon retkestä ja parempi niin. Jos me emme tienneet heidän olinpaikkaansa, toivoa oli, ettei tiennyt Voldemortkaan. Tein voitavani Killan vuoksi, vaikka osuuteni olikin vähäinen. Yritin myös olla avuksi Nymphadoralle, jonka raskaus alkoi jo näkyä. Yritykseni osoittautui kuitenkin tarpeettomaksi, kuten sain huomata saapuessani eräänä päivänä Muriel Prewettin taloon.</p><p>Olin valvonut koko yön ja raahustin suoraan kohti keittiötä toiveenani saada kupillinen vahvaa teetä. Seisahduin kuitenkin oviaukkoon kuullessani keittiöstä hiljaisia ääniä. Siellä olivat Nymphadora sekä pääsiäisloman jälkeen koulusta pois jättäytynyt Ginny Weasley. He puhuivat vaimeasti enkä erottanut heidän sanojaan, mutta kehonkielestä saatoin päätellä heidän väliensä lähentyneen huomattavasti viimeisten viikkojen aikana. Äkkiä Nymphadora naurahti ääneen, ja Ginny painautui hänen selkäänsä vasten kurottaen kätensä raskauden pyöristämän vatsan ympärille. Ginny hautasi kasvonsa Nymphadoran kaulaan ja suukotti tämän niskaa.</p><p>Hymyilin niin leveästi, että kasvoni olivat ratketa, ja peräännyin hiljaa eteishalliin. Sen pienen hetken ajan mieleni valtasi ilo ja onni ja rauha. Vaikka Harry oli teillä tietymättömillä ja vaikka sota riehui ympärillämme, Nymphadora ja Ginny olivat löytäneet onnen toistensa käsivarsilta.</p><p> </p><p>Viikot kuluivat ja muuttuivat kuukausiksi. Ruokahaluni katosi, samoin kävi elämänhalullenikin. Odotin päivä toisensa jälkeen uutisia saamatta niitä milloinkaan. Pimeys kasvoi ympärillämme, näykki kantapäitämme, mutta me taistelimme vastaan aina kun pystyimme. Aika oli tasapaksua harmaata, joka muuttui mustemmaksi jokaisen toivottoman päivän jälkeen. Yritin imeä lohtua siitä, että ainakaan Harry ei ollut kuollut, koska sen uutisen itse Voldemort olisi toitottanut koko kansalle. Ei, Harry oli elossa ja teki parhaansa. Minun tuli vain odottaa.</p><p>Odotinkin aina niin kauan, kunnes sain hätäkutsun Tylyahoon ja Sianpään kapakan salakäytävän kautta Tylypahkaan. Keräännyimme yhteen taistellaksemme Voldemortin joukkoja vastaan vihoviimeisen kerran. Ei enää salailua, ei enää selkään puukottamisia, ei enää viivyttelyä! Koin ainoan lamaannuksen hetken niiden muutamien minuuttien ajan, kun uskoin Harryn kuolleen. Kun näin hänen elottoman ruumiinsa Hagridin käsivarsilla. Voldemortia kohtaan tuntemani raivo oli kiehuttaa minut elävältä. Ellei Neville olisi hyökännyt sillä hetkellä, olisin tehnyt sen itse. Olisin repinyt Voldemortin lihan hänen luidensa päältä. Olisin purrut hänen jänteensä poikki ja valuttanut hänen epäpyhän verensä maahan.</p><p>Mutta sen tekikin Harry.</p><p>Voldemortin kaaduttua kesti kauan, kunnes pääsin Harryn lähelle. Jokainen halusi onnitella häntä. Jokainen halusi puristaa hänen kättään. Jokainen halusi kertoa hänelle, kuinka urhea hän oli, kuinka paljon häntä ihailtiin. Ja Harry otti kaiken vastaan väsyneenä, mutta vapautuneena. Katseemme lukittuivat useammin kuin kerran, mutta pysyttelin yhä loitolla. En uskaltanut lähestyä Harrya nyt, kaiken ihmisjoukon nähden. En luottanut omaan hillintäkykyyni enkä uskonut, että suhteemme paljastuminen kuului juuri tähän hetkeen.</p><p>Siksi keskityin nävertämään leipäpalaa ja juomaan kylmää teetä, jota kotitontut eivät ehtineet kaikelta juhlimiselta pitää niin kuumana kuin tavallisesti. Ja ehkä siksi yllätyin niin paljon, kun aineeton ääni kuiskasi korvaani:</p><p>"Tule Rohkelikkotorniin. Ylin kerros."</p><p>Yritin olla säpsähtämättä, koska ääni oli Harryn. Hain häntä katseellani, mutta en tietenkään nähnyt ketään. Suurin osa pöytäseurueesta tuijotti Lunaa, joka selitti suureen ääneen lirppuvista loistoveikoista. Myös Ron ja Hermione istuivat edelleen paikoillaan Weasleyn perheen ympäröimänä.</p><p>Nousin ylös ja tein numeron venyttelemällä jäseniäni aivan kuin haluaisin vain jaloitella. Livahdin tyhjästä eteishallista marmoriportaisiin ja kiiruhdin avonaisesta muotokuva-aukosta vanhaan tupatorniini. Kiipesin portaita niin ylös kuin niitä riitti ja pysähdyin poikien makuusalin oven taakse. Hetken empimisen jälkeen työnsin oven koputtamatta auki.</p><p>Harry istui pylvässängyn reunalla ilman näkymättömyysviittaansa. Hän ei näyttänyt enää väsyneeltä, istui vain käsiensä päällä. Hänen silmänsä loistivat miltei kuumeisina pöydälle lasketun pienen lyhdyn valossa ja kun astuin askeleen lähemmäs, hän nousi ylös.</p><p>"Remus."</p><p>"Harry..." kuiskasin ja vedin hänet syliini.</p><p>"Remus, en osaa... en pysty..." Harry mutisi ja rutisti viittaani nyrkkeihinsä. "Näen vain silmissäni... Ja kaikki pyörii ja haluan vain..."</p><p>"Shh, kaikki on hyvin", yritin lohduttaa Harrya ilon läikkyessä rinnassani. Suukotin hänen ohimoaan, korvaansa ja leukaansa, kunnes ohjasin hänen kasvonsa puoleeni ja pääsin suutelemaan häntä vihdoinkin niin kuin olin halunnut tehdä siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun lähdin metsästä saarelleni.</p><p>En tiedä itkinkö minä vai teimmekö sitä molemmat, ainakin suudelmamme maistui suolaiselta. Harryn kiinteä vartalo oli todellinen otteessani, hänen hengityksensä lämmin suussani, hänen kyntensä terävät upotessaan käsivarsieni lihaan.</p><p>Jotenkin päädyimme sängylle vierekkäin ja kun haukoimme happea vain tuijottaen toisiamme jalat solmiutuneina toisensa sekaan, Harry sipaisi peukalollaan ohimoani.</p><p>"Remus, auta minua unohtamaan."</p><p>Painoin otsani vasten hänen otsaansa ja etsin hänen katseestaan kysymyksiä, joihin minulla ei kuitenkaan olisi vastauksia. Niiden sijasta löysin silkkaa varmuutta sekä raudanlujan tahdon. Vaikka minun olisi ehkä pitänyt haluta evätä hänen toiveensa, halusin vain Harryn. Kokonaan. Iankaikkisesti.</p><p>"Mitä vain. Mitä ikinä tarvitsetkaan."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>